


No Monsters, Just Us

by I_am_the_Queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Newly Human Castiel, Post-Canon, Sam Ships It, no more supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_the_Queen/pseuds/I_am_the_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters and Castiel have locked away all of the supernatural, angels included, so now Cas is human and Dean is in shock and Sam knows what's going on.</p><p>(Set in 2020)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Monsters, Just Us

Dean still couldn’t believe that they no longer had anything to hunt. He kept playing the end over and over in his head as he sat with his brother on Baby’s hood, wondering how it could possibly be real.

“It’s over.”

Sam looked over at his brother. “Ya, Dean. It’s over. No monsters, no demons… no angels. Just us.”

Dean looked down at the beer in his hands. “I’m not even sure what to do now. I don’t think I remember how to live a normal life anymore. I mean, how many years has it been since Lisa and Ben? Ten?”

“Yep, just about. But, I mean, you don’t have to live an apple pie life if you don’t want to, Dean. Join the military, become an actual hunter… Hell, do Black Ops or whatever!”

Dean scoffed but smiled, looking over at his brother with a melancholy look in his eyes. “I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t accept me. I’m a high school dropout, for christ sake. Nah, you’d have a better chance.”

Sam gave a short laugh. “Don’t forget, Dean, I didn’t graduate college. I won’t look much better than you. And besides, just because you dropped out doesn’t mean you aren’t smart enough.”

“Ya, whatever.” Dean looked around at the open road and surrounding fields, his gaze eventually landing Castiel, who was facing away from them. Sam followed his brother’s line of sight, and the corner of his mouth twitched upward. “Go talk to him, man. See how he’s doing.”

Dean looked back at his brother and took a deep breath before hopping off of the impala. He walked over to the fallen angel.

“Hey, Cas.”

Castiel didn’t turn around. He just kept staring out at the horizon with his hands in his pockets as he replied, as always,“Hello Dean.”

“You okay?”

Castiel didn’t speak for a moment, pulling out his hands to examine them. “I’m human again,” he said simply.

“Eh, bein’ human ain’t all bad.”

“I suppose in some ways it’s better. I can truly feel again. I can eat a ‘PB&J’ without tasting all of the molecules, which I am looking forward to. But the rest -- the necessity of eating, the sleeping, bathing, shaving -- it’s already beginning to irritate me. I feel incredibly vulnerable; powerless.”

Dean looked long and hard at the fallen angel’s profile. Since angels were part of the supernatural, it was either fall or get locked away with the rest of them. He put a hand on Cas’s arm.

“You don’t have to worry about being vulnerable anymore, Cas. We’re safe.”

Castiel turned to Dean then, his blue eyed stare just as intense as before. He seemed to be thinking. He reached up and gently removed Dean’s hand from his arm. “Dean, I have to tell you something. And I fear you may not take it well.”

Immediately Dean felt the unease kick in, along with a fierce hope that this wouldn’t end badly. He nodded, and said a gruff “Okay” as cue for Cas to carry on. The fallen angel was quiet for another second before he spoke.

“Dean, I’ve thought about this for a very long time. I’ve been mulling over and analyzing these things I’ve been feeling for _years_ , and I’ve always come to the same conclusion.” Castiel paused and shifted uncomfortably, averting his eyes. “I love you. As more than a friend or a brother. Whether I’m an angel or a human, I’d give anything for you, Dean.”

Dean’s heart had been speeding up as Castiel spoke. Now all he could say was, “Cas…”

Castiel bowed his head, staring at the ground. “I’m sorry. I had no control over it.” The shame that coated Castiel’s tone made Dean’s heart ache. He swallowed, squeezing his hand into an anxious fist before releasing relaxing it. Reached up and cupped Castiel’s chin, forcing him to meet Dean’s eyes. “Don’t be sorry. I, uh, I love you too.”

It was hard to get the words out even, even though they were true, but the look of delight and relief that lit up Castiel’s features made Dean smile and relax a bit. Both of their gazes dropped to the others’ lips and their expressions shifted into something slightly more serious.

“Ah, fuck it.” Dean grinned and leaned in to press his and Cas’s lips together. They moved in harmony, and for once everything was perfect. He couldn’t help but murmur a satisfied “Awesome,” into Castiel’s mouth, which made the former angel laugh quietly.

From the direction of the impala came Sam’s victorious shout. “Friggin’ _finally_!!”

Dean gave his brother’s general direction the bird, kissing Castiel again.

 

END


End file.
